Mounting systems and docking systems are generally utilized to mount electronic devices to a horizontal or vertical surface, wherein the electronic devices can include, but is not limited to, mobile phones, portable navigation systems, computer tablets, and portable cameras. For example, drivers normally utilize a mounting system to secure their mobile phones to a dashboard of a vehicle so that the mobile phones can be used as hard free device while they drive. Even though, existing mounting systems enable users to secure different electronic devices to many different surfaces, all of those existing mounting systems provide cumbersome, unattractive, and unnecessary appearance when electronic devices are not secured.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a male and female mounting system to secure electronic devices or any other apparatus. More specifically, a female fastener body of the present invention is designed to adhere with multiple surface, to engage with a male fastener body of the present invention that is adhered to an electronic device or any other apparatus, and to function as an ornamental body when the male fastener body is not engaged. As a result, the present invention is able to function as mounting system when an electrical device is secured and decorative element when an electrical device is not secured.